


【郭卯】规矩

by lieyc



Category: guomao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieyc/pseuds/lieyc





	【郭卯】规矩

1.

 

漕运商会的丁大少爷丁卯从德意志留学回来刚没几天就掉进了天津卫的河里，恰好被下水的小河神郭得友给捞了上来。

 

他被胡总管揪回家消停了刚没几天，又瞅着空偷摸的溜了出来。

 

俗话说的好，南有上海滩，北有天津卫。

 

上海滩他暂时是找不到机会去了，那这天津卫总要好好打量打量才行。

 

先不说这天津城北依燕山，东临渤海，上有白洋淀，下有渤海湾的，光是这城内的风物也是举不胜数。

 

洪盛园，登瀛楼，福祥居和烟花之地的藏翠楼那都是很有名的。

 

当然丁大少爷现在在的泰丰楼也是排的上号的老店。

 

正是快近晌午饭点的时候，店里人来人往的热闹非凡，中间的台子上还有位说书先生正说着故事。

 

丁大少爷跟着小二的指引在说书先生的前方落了座，先点了杯小二没听懂的咖啡，后又摆摆手，“随便吧，就要你们这最好的茶。”

 

小二连忙带着笑记下了，一溜烟的跑去给他泡了壶香气浓郁的雀舌回来。

 

说书先生摇头晃脑，讲的正是那天津卫五河捞尸队的事儿。

 

“九河下梢天津卫，两道浮桥三道关。每年啊这各个河道里少说淹死上百人，有的是不慎溺亡，有的是厌世轻生，还有些从上游漂来的，更有些是凶案的遇害者。要说这些遇害者的尸身，通常这都绕着一股怨气，普通人根本捞不起来。唯有啊这捞尸队的河神郭师傅才能，不过郭师傅年纪大了，今儿啊我就给大伙说说这郭师傅唯一的徒弟小河神郭得友遇过的一幢奇事……”

 

说书先生说的神神叨叨的，听得丁大少爷直撇嘴。

 

他是无神无鬼论者，平生唯一相信的只有科学。

 

他颇为无聊的往嘴巴里丢了颗花生，心里不断的腹诽， 尸体捞不起来？也许是身下坠着东西呢？

 

只不过……

 

这个小河神郭得友倒是让他有点在意。

 

毕竟他可是被郭得友给捞上岸的。

 

2.

 

他此前一直没有机会当面感谢一下对方的救命之恩，现在有了空闲于情于理都是要去一趟的。

 

郭得友在天津卫也算出名，稍微跟坐在身旁的客人一打听便知道了他的住处。

 

“你找郭二爷是有什么事儿吗？”身边坐着的客人也是随口一问，也不太在意丁卯的回答，正听台子上说书人说道捞尸队只捞死物的时候咂了咂舌，顺口接了句，“这规矩我也听说过，捞尸队啊不能捞活人。”

 

丁卯一怔，压了一下棕色格纹的鸭舌帽，连忙追问，“为什么啊？”

 

他就是活生生的被郭得友给捞起来的，也没见有什么问题。

 

那客人往丁卯的身边凑了凑，小声伏在他耳边低语了几句。

 

丁卯听完之后啪的一拍桌子直接在大堂里站了起来，“少胡说八道了你！”

 

那客人被丁卯大声一嚷明显也不服气了，跟着站起身，“不信我的话你可以四处去问问，捞尸队是不是有这么个规矩。哪里来的乡下野小子，什么都不懂！”

 

“你这说法根本不科学，什么叫捞了活人就得折寿，还要被捞的人……那……那个什么啊！”丁卯前半句喊得还挺有气势，后半句支支吾吾的一下子便落了下乘，那客人见此还不忘招呼周围人当个暂时的战友，撸起袖子准备跟丁卯辩上个一二三。

 

说书先生气的摸了摸胡子，连忙招呼小二和店里的保镖去阻止。

 

要不要台子让给你俩上来讲啊？！

 

丁卯和那位客人都被店小二客客气气的给请了出来，账也不用付了只求他俩走人。

 

那客人站在泰丰楼门口对着丁卯喊了最后几句话，“你要是不信啊，就自己去捞尸队问问，还有啊，我是可是听说了这被捞上来的人要是知恩不报可是要被龙王爷责罚，天天淋雨洗刷的！”他说话哼了一声气这才甩着袖子走了。

 

丁卯扯了扯鸭舌帽站在泰丰楼前，叽叽咕咕的也不知在对谁说话，“我有说不去报恩吗！就是规矩能不能不这么极端？还淋雨，有本事现在就给我下一个看看啊！”

 

丁大少爷刚说完就听头顶轰隆隆的一声响。

 

雷雨来了。

 

3.

 

“不是吧？”丁卯站在雨里摊手，雨滴噼啪的打着他的掌心，“这天津卫的天气能不能也科学点啊？”

 

他被大雨浇了个透心凉，回家之后又被胡管家劈头盖脸的骂了一顿。

 

好在年轻身强体壮的没有感冒，但这本应该雷阵雨，下完就停的，却淅淅沥沥的一直下到了第二天上午还在继续。

 

丁大少爷端着咖啡踩着拖鞋，穿着件丝绸的长款睡衣站在窗前。

 

品了品嘴巴里特有的咖啡苦味，摇摇头，“难道那人说的是真的？”

 

世界观，人生观，价值观轻微动摇的丁大少爷换下了睡衣，现在是不管从哪个角度来说，都得去见一见郭得友了。

 

龙王庙不太好找，丁卯对天津卫蜘蛛丝一样的古巷又不熟悉。

 

撑着伞不知道打听了多少人才走到了正确的目的地。

 

龙王庙连着义庄，周围人都嫌不吉利，门可罗雀，冷清的很。

 

门内大佛头歪在院子中央。

 

丁卯小心的走进去，谨慎的唤了几声，“郭得友……？小河神……？你在吗？”

 

嗓子眼里挤出的气音怎么可能叫的出人，他清了清喉咙，单手在嘴边拢了个半圆，“郭得友——！你在吗——！”

 

破旧的四合院里还是无人应答，只有刷刷的雨声。

 

丁卯举着伞小退了几步观察着二楼的窗户，试图寻找郭得友的身影。

 

不留神间便被挡住了退路，一回神便看见一个大木桶，立马满满都是水，水面正被雨滴砸出诸多涟漪。

 

忽的水面上多了些自下而上的气泡，丁卯还没反应过来，木桶中哗啦一声巨响，从水中破出一个人来。

 

丁卯惊得转身一退丢了伞，从木桶里站起来的正是他一直在找的郭得友。

 

郭得友摸了一把湿漉漉的脸孔，甩了一下辫子歪头看他咧嘴笑了笑，声音听起来也痞里痞气的，“哎呦，这谁啊？”

 

4.

 

“你躲在这木桶里干什么？！”丁卯被吓了一下，问话的时候难免又急又冲。

 

郭得友耸耸肩，瘪了一下嘴，随手捞起浮在水面上的布袋甩了甩，“憋气，练功啊。”

他上下打量了一下丁卯，“倒是你……漕运商会的大少爷来这儿……做什么？”

 

说来也是奇怪，自打他见了郭得友开始，一直阴沉的天空开始便开始放晴。

 

此刻艳阳高照的，要不是地上还残留着雨水的痕迹，一点都不像下了那么久雨的样子。

 

被清洗过得新鲜空气是十分干净的味道，丁卯做了个深呼吸从地上把自己的伞抖了抖然后收回来，“上次的事儿，我还没谢你呢。”

 

“嗨，就这？”郭得友跨出木桶，往左摇了摇头，空了空耳道里的水，“捞什么不是捞啊。”

 

他轻描淡写的态度特别让丁卯来气，“我跟那些死物能一样吗？”

 

郭得友不适应的看着突然凑上来的丁卯，顺了一把他还在那淌水的发梢，“不一样，不一样，没事的话您哪来哪回吧。”

 

他快速的挤了个敷衍的笑容，对着大门伸了伸手，却不成想丁卯一把打在他的手腕上，“我告诉你，我丁卯绝对不是什么不讲信用的人，我一定会按照你们捞尸队的规矩，好好感谢你的。”

 

丁卯说的咬牙切齿，走的时候脸色不佳。

 

郭得友站在院子里五官皱巴巴的摸了摸头顶那排还没晒干的辫子。

 

心中纳闷，这丁大少爷可真够怪的，这话说的不知道的还以为他是要寻仇报复呢。

 

郭得友此刻都有些迷惑了，难道是……救了个假人？

 

5.

 

丁大少爷的报复，哦不，报恩，来的是很迅猛快捷的。

 

利落的让一起早的郭得友直接怔在院子中央，“放下放下。”

 

抬着一张太师椅的伙计连忙停了手，他伸手在椅子上摸了一把，好嘛，非洲花梨，看手艺应该是斧子刘的。

 

市面上统共也没几张，价格自然不菲。

 

他伸手拍了拍站在佛头边上指挥的丁卯，“这都干什么呢？救了你怎么还反倒跑过来添乱了？赶紧带着你的东西走走走。”

 

郭得友嫌烦的快速甩了甩手，丁卯却不理他，快步擦过他身边搀着迈出内屋房门的郭师傅坐到了椅子上，“师父，您不是说腰酸背痛吗？首先要考虑的就是这椅子啊坐的舒不舒服。”

 

郭得友拦了丁卯一把，他从郭师傅身边拨开，“叫谁师父呢？这是谁的师父啊？”

 

郭师傅懒得理他俩，自顾自的坐在椅子上，舒服的叹了口气，“好吧，你说的事儿我同意了。”

 

丁卯刚想跟郭得友吵几句，这一听郭师傅的话立马转脸笑眯眯的，看起来特别乖巧听话，“谢谢师父。”

 

郭得友站在两个人中间，眨了眨眼，最后忍不住凑在郭师傅耳边问，“师父你都答应什么了？！不会真的收他为徒了吧！”

 

“我只是答应他可以暂时住在龙王庙。”

 

“哈？”郭得友吐了个气音，回身看着丁卯得意洋洋的摇晃着回头继续指挥他的搬家队，又听他问，“哎，我说你这能住人吗？”

 

“二楼这么多房间你看不见啊？丁大少爷眼神是不是不太好？”郭得友说完直接抽了一下自己的嘴巴。

 

“谢谢啊。”

 

家具，行李，陆陆续续的持续了大半天才终于停了下来。

 

二楼的许久没开过的窗户被人一把推开，丁卯站在窗边对着楼下的郭得友招手，“以后多关照啊！”

 

6.

 

“你们漕运商会是不是快倒闭了，你怎么这么闲啊？”郭得友穿着件满是穗头的外套，正快步往河边赶，一边还不忘赶身后跟着的丁卯回家。

 

“河里出了尸体，我作为法医当然要去帮忙了。”丁卯背着他的箱子努力跟在郭得友身后，“你们说的水猴子，指的是尸体吗？”

 

郭得友脱了外套朝后一抛罩了丁卯一脸，“郭得友你有没有点礼貌啊！”

 

他七手八脚的把外套扯下来，郭得友早就鱼回大海一般自由快速的沉到河底了。

 

“他怎么这么久还没上来？正常人都坚持不了这么久吧？你们要不要下去看看啊？”丁卯看着平静无波的河面，站在岸上有些着急。

 

一边头上戴着几个纽扣样子发卡的小神婆顾影抱着手臂上下打量了他几眼，撇撇嘴巴吐出四个字，“少见多怪。”

 

他本来还想呛几句，转头一看是个女孩，摆摆手直接作罢。

 

心急火燎的继续蹲在河边等郭得友，不知又过了多久水面哗啦一声响。

 

郭得友终于冒了头，手里还举着个通体发绿的死婴。

 

顾影惊呼了一声连忙转头别开了眼，丁卯倒是直接伸手把孩子接了过来放在了岸边，转身又朝着郭得友伸手，“我拉你上来。”

 

“小看我啊？”郭得友双手撑住岸边，轻轻一跃便上了岸，不知是夸还是贬的说了句，“你胆子还挺大。”

 

孩子去了不能没人殓，可这父母是谁便成了难题。

 

两个人站在婴孩旁边同时陷入了沉思，丁卯不知何时开了工具箱，“先不说父母是谁，死亡的原因我先要弄清楚。”

 

郭得友连忙拦住他的手，“说你胆子大，你还喘上了，苦主都没找到，你都敢下手剖？”

 

丁卯还挺无奈，“那你说怎么办？”

 

7.

 

死婴被带回了龙王庙，郭师傅看了却沉默不语。

 

郭得友也跟着沉默了一会儿，踟蹰开口，“要不……我点烟……？”

 

“不行。”郭师傅看了他一眼，“你身子骨弱，受不住的。”

 

郭师傅说完叹了口气，出了义庄的门。

 

郭得友却转身取了架子上的烟杆，塞了烟丝，他在点燃之前看了看丁卯，垂眸想了想，“一会儿……算了，你自己看着办。”

 

丁卯还没反应过来郭得友是个什么意思，烟雾便已经起了，黑烟绕着婴孩周身，久久不散。

 

丁卯正惊讶与这异状，正想转头说些什么，一看郭得友歪在一边，显然是晕过去了。

 

“喂！郭得友！”丁卯这才明白郭得友说的看着办是什么意思，他拍着郭得友的脸，“喂！能听见我说话吗？”

 

他心慌的厉害，跟郭得友之前好久不浮出水面的时候一样。

 

他手足无措了好一会儿，才想起那些被他遗忘的医学知识。

 

郭得友醒的时候是在丁卯的房间里，原本破旧的房间被丁卯装修的面目全非。

 

郭得友揉着额角坐起身，忍不住崩了个粗口，“这得多少钱啊。”

 

他的视线扫过那些价值不菲的家具，最后才落在了丁卯的身上。

 

丁卯趴在床边，好像是太累了，一头小卷毛都萎靡到蔫了吧唧的贴在他垫着额头的手臂上。

 

郭得友盯着看了一会儿，实在没忍住的莫名伸手揪了一下。

 

他看着丁卯抬头，带着点迷茫的揉揉眼，第一次轻声细气的跟他说话，“你醒了啊？身体还有哪儿不舒服吗？” 

 

带着关心的话语，和丁卯脸上挂起的担心让郭得友锤了一下自己的心口，他这心跳怎么有点不太正常啊？

 

8.

 

郭得友为了转移话题，没头没尾的问了一句，“你吃过紫菜吗？”

 

画风转变太快，实在让人措手不及。

 

丁卯一怔，随即瞪了他一眼，不过居然还真的回答了，“吃过，怎么了？”

 

“孩子身上缠着的水草和口鼻中的，是只有特定的区域才会生长的，”郭得友翻身下了地，在屋内走了几圈，“ 所以他出事的地点不是我下水的河里。 ”

 

“这我早看出来了。”丁卯伸了个懒腰，抱起一个玻璃瓶扭的费劲，“观察室法医学的第一步。”

 

“你这乱七八糟泡的都是什么啊。”郭得友路过架子上的瓶瓶罐罐，“这个？”

 

“大脑。”丁卯还在扭他的瓶子。

 

郭得友手指往旁边一指，“这个？”

 

“肺结核标本。”丁卯走到郭得友身边，用镊子夹了瓶子里的东西往他嘴巴里塞。

 

“你给我吃的什么啊！”郭得友直接给吐了出来，吐了吐舌头看着丁卯。

 

莫名委屈的样子让丁卯忍不住笑了几声，抖着手又夹了一颗出来，“橄榄啊，这个很好吃的。”

 

翠绿色的小果实被举在眼前，郭得友看着还在尝试憋笑的丁卯，难得没有呛声。

 

他觉得这叫做橄榄的东西有点像丁卯笑起来会一颤一颤的喉结。

 

他从夹子上抽走了那枚橄榄抛进了嘴巴里，视线却一直黏着在对方的喉结上。

 

是……挺好吃的。

 

9.

 

不知为何经过这晚后两个人似乎终于找到了正确的相处方式，虽然还是你来我往的拌嘴但这一边吵吵的分析一边还真把案子给破了。

 

整体氛围的变换顾师傅江湖经验老道很快便察觉了，再就是第六感颇灵的顾影。

 

虽说她来的时候郭得友正被丁卯气的半死，但不一样，很不一样。

 

“郭得友，你有没有点见识啊，我这可是德国制作的钟表，到你死它都不会出差错。”

 

“你还真是要给我送终啊？”

 

“我就是希望你时间观念能强一点，之前我们不是约好一起去顾家的吗？我等了你多久你说？你再晚点我就娶了鬼新娘了！”

 

“最后我不是赶到了吗！而且正确的说法是你给顾小姐，殉葬。”

 

“给我收着吧你！”丁卯把一座金色的座钟摔进了郭得友的怀抱里。

 

郭得友抱着钟气到无处发泄，正好看到了顾影，“你说，有这样的人吗？懂不懂这些个送礼的规矩啊？”

 

顾影摇摇晃晃的走过来，“他可能送礼的规矩是不懂，但捞尸队的规矩他好像很明白。”

 

郭得友还小心的抱着座钟往屋里走，“对啊，你不提我都忘了，他说还要按照捞尸队的规矩好好感谢我，就给我个这。”

他把座钟放在桌子上，带着疑问的口气问顾影，“果然是来报仇的吧？说起来捞尸队捞活人的规矩是什么啊？我怎么都不知道？”

 

顾影趴在桌上看座钟的指针，恰逢整点，她的话混着响声一路敲进了郭得友的灵魂里，“坊间瞎传的呗，就……被救的活人要以身相许啊！”

 

郭得友被顾影的回答噎了一下，“我跟着师父二十年怎么从来没听过这条规矩的？！”

 

顾影一皱眉心想我怎么会知道你听没听过，话还没说出口就又听郭得友结结巴巴的接了一句，“要真有这规矩的话，那、也……也挺好的。” 

 

10.

 

嗯？！

 

怎么？

 

这一直办白事的义庄未来还有可能要挂次红？！


End file.
